


Knowing too much can get you hurt

by flickawhip



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rita/Assaulted ReaderTW: Mentions of Abuse.
Relationships: Rita Calhoun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Knowing too much can get you hurt

“So she killed him…”

Rita pauses, looking at you and letting you see exactly how much she understood why you had killed the man, she knew too well what the man had done to you, put you through, she had seen you almost right after, shaking, still bleeding and broken. You had lashed out on impulse, killing the man as a way out. 

“It wasn’t murder, it was self-defense.”

She had gone on to lay out exactly what he had done to you, how much trauma the man had laid on your shoulders, taking you from innocently world-weary, to emotionally destroyed and physically bruised and shaken. You had had to sit through so many kits and trails until now, giving all your evidence. 

You sat still, answering when questioned, but waiting to be free. When you were given freedom, the jury agreeing easily after everything, you walked out, leaning heavily on Rita. Rita who had never once judged you when you fell apart, Rita who had schooled you on how much you could say and show and how much you had to control. Rita, who had moved you into her home and cared for you when the PTSD and nightmares woke you screaming. 

She had seen you home that night, settling with you when you admitted you couldn’t sleep, a gentle, careful hand at you cheek, stroking a thumb lightly over your cheekbone, soothing you gently even as you fell asleep. She had not moved that night, affording you sleep. You had woken at one point, noting the way she looked at you with tears in her eyes, clearly remembering something from her own past. 

She had stayed with you most of that week, working from home, nursing you through days and nights of painful memories and healing, never once saying how much she had risked hurting herself to save you. You knew anyway, finally understanding once she shut off the TV when a report began on your trial, eyes closing as she fought for breath. 

“Who hurt you?”

You ask the words gently, reading the trembling and moving to take her hand, letting her refuse to answer for a while, just waiting. Eventually she did tell you and you found yourself staring at her in wonder, the woman had rebuilt herself so well nobody had ever seen through what she presented them with. Her guard down, broken open, she was soft, and trusting. Loving, even after everything that had happened. 

“She didn’t deserve you… and you didn’t deserve any of that.”

You talk a little more, then finally ask her to come to bed, accepting her sweet smile as an agreement. She settles with you that night and you can’t help tracing the marks left by her own suffering, dipping your head to kiss the light scarring at her collarbone, pulling her gently closer to kiss her gently. 

“We’ll be okay… together.”

She smiles then, nodding before resting her head carefully in your neck, sighing softly. 

“Together… sounds nice.”


End file.
